


Through the Lense [A Haikyuu!! Captains x Reader Insert]

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Captains, Fukuroudani, Gen, Karasuno, Male-Female Friendship, Nekoma, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Training Camp, Work Up For Adoption, self-indulgent because I need more of this trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one said photography was easy.No one said photographing volleyball players were easy either.And definitely, no one said that both cases were easy when the relevant subject was the niece of Coach Ukai.Now sweating, grounded and equally frustrated at not being able to get a clear picture, [Y/N] Ukai has to make the best of her own time under the tight supervision of her uncle.But when a phone call, barbeque and a bunch of handsome boys is mixed into the plot, how can Ukai keep shenanigans from ensuing?Basically, a fic in which you're Ukai's niece who has run off to Tokyo after him to, literally, get a shot of what he's doing.Maybe getting caught by the fast decoy of Karasuno wasn't the worst of the worst when it came to the summer training camp.---Featuring volleyball, shopping and Platonic-relationships. Oh, my!Purely self-indulgent. Maybe I'll add more chapters if there's demand.





	1. Daily Dose of Getting Chased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I started this work when my writing was as ridiculous as a Wattpad love story. Chapter five onwards is when the writing no longer makes you want to puke your comprehensive ability.
> 
> The chapters are as short read, so I can only ask your patience in return. :,)

So many stories start right at the So many stories start at the very beginning.

When everything changed.

Let's start in the middle.

Right at the turn of something unexpected.

Like at the very moment a pair of eyes belonging to a figure hidden in the bushes surrounding the Shinzen High School looked through the viewfinder of a camera, zooming in to get a closer look.

Not as flashy of a beginning as the chosen one maybe.

Then again, the chosen one had far too many tales already.

A photographer directing the camera towards the face of Karasuno High's Boys Volleyball team's coach was a great heroine as any.

Bending down closer, she almost dropped the camera at the shriek coming from the side, from a boy with a mop of bright orange curls pointing at a transmission tower.

She might not be Japanese, but even she wouldn't be going around mistaken every tower in Tokyo as Skytree.

Nevermind, she told herself, focusing the camera on the back of the coach heading up the steps with the camera, clicking down when she got a clear view.

Perfect.

Letting the camera hang down her neck from the strap, she adjusted the bag in her back, pulling her hoodie down, pushing her dark lense glasses up the bridge of her nose; waiting for the group to disappear into the school grounds before following them herself; staying behind the group by seeking refuge in the trees and vegetation that surrounded the are before they made their way to the gym, the excited shrieks of the boy earlier echoing i the chambers of her mind from even the current distance.

Going onto her knees, [Y/N] Ukai started crawling on the gravel beneath the security guard's booth, who thankfully had went to sleep after welcoming the group in; his snores throbbing against her ears in faint jabs as she finally reached the gates, making sure no one was looking her way before sneaking inside, diving into the nearest bushes (making sure of the wellbeing of the camera); heart throbbing against her chest in rapid beats as she lay on her side.

It was fine.

She was in Tokyo.

In a school, which she wasn't even a student of which she sneaked in, which she was 72% was illegal, to snap a photo of her uncle while indirectly stalking him (which, again, she was concerned about the legal aspects of).

Taking the camera into her hands, she rolled to her side; looking through the viewfinder, zooming into the open doors of the gym where the ambience of squeaking shoes and screaming boys had already commenced.

Three hours later, nothing had changed. Well, nothing other than the gradual rise of boredom inside her chest at seeing the Karasuno team run up the hill for the God alone what time. That, and the hinting suspicion she had in her uncle on his coach position

That, and the empty snack wrappers and water bottle in her bag.

Her camera already packed in its case while tucked away in the backpack, munching on some green grapes she put a tally mark on the blank page that lay in front of her, adding another for the sake of potential miscount (because to be fair, the number seemed too little from what she had seen) as the Karasuno team made yet another crusade up the hill.

She knew she should have at least an ounce of pity for them.

She lost amusement on their 5th climb.

She started getting reckless when the sun set behind the horizon, the rough strokes of scattered clouds inked with colours of a harsh autumn palette; peeking through the bush further to spot her uncle.

[Y/N] Ukai hopes she's not screwed when she notices the head of a certain mistaking-towers-for-Skytree orange head turn her way, plunging back into the bush with mild panic as she pushed her body down; grabbing hold of her back lest an urgent and rather unfortunately unrehearsed escape plan be necessary.

She was flooded with relief when no noise came, laying on her back; her sunglasses long gone as she stood fixated upon the vanilla blue sky lit with the first milky stars, scattered across the sky like freckles upon sun-kissed.

Her eyes closed.

Sleep captured her faster than she wanted.

*

May it be the noise, may it be the hard ground on which she was laying upon or may it be that urge to go to the bathroom.

[Y/N] Ukai woke up.

Woke up to a sigh she would have rather not find.

For there he was, ball under one arm while a finger pointed her way; and expression of absurd horror flashing across his features as the orange head screamed.

[Y/N] Ukai joined him, though hers was rather mixed with the ridiculous amount of alarm as she jumped up, her bag forgotten in the bush as she ran.

And she ran hard.

Making an abrupt turn as she noticed the guard as already up and waiting; making a detour and dashing across the greenery as fast as her legs could carry her.

The orange curls were not far behind.

And now he was screaming for help.

And though she wasn't looking, [Y/N] Ukai was brutally reminded of a mob of volleyball-enthusiasts chasing her in the field.

It would have been comical.

It was comical.

But seeing as it was her as the subject the comedy, she considered it no more than a poor-written tragedy.

She almost cursed as she saw some more boys running at her from the other side; cursing at herself for running so unstrategically before she started to look around for anything that may serve for her escape.

And voila. A tree with branches hunching over the iron bars surrounding the school was nothing short of perfect.

The haste turn seemed to throw off the payers behind her as ran full speed to the side, the sides of her lips curling up into a grin.

So close.

So very close.

She was so very very close until-

Until she wasn't.

Until, as if teleported, the orange head was there, running towards her.

She knew for a fact that was far beyond Newton's understanding of physics.

She stopped.

He didn't

And before she could even shield her head, they crashed.

And her world quite literally span.

Down and down and down again the hill the Karasuno team spend most of the day running up from.

Ironic. Mostly for him, but still damn was this altogether too hilarious.

She didn't feel like laughing as she raised her head when they stopped, pushing up herself by the arms with a groan; opening her eyes after giving them a tight squeeze.

The sight was nothing but appealing.

Under her, with her hands on both sides of his head was the boy with the orange curls; gazing up at with equally wide orange eyes and red tinted cheeks.

It was definitely the topple that caused her to feel pang against her chest but she had to admit it-

Damn was that boy cute.

"You little..." she began, pursing her lips together when her hand brushed his orange, curly and now absurdly fluffy hair sprawled across the blades of green grass, "You little annoying ball of sunfluff..."

She had no time to enjoy the look of fluster and confusion on his face as strong hands grabbed hold of her hoodie, pulling her back; grabbing her arms and raising her a little above the ground.

Not enough to cause her panic.

Enough for everyone to see her face.

She looked down at her feet, though she couldn't help but glance at the boy who was now pulled into his feet by an older one with silver hair, scurrying behind him when she noticed her glare and peeking behind the other boy's arm.

"And why are you here?" a voice asked, deep and laced with the hints of mischief; arching a brow when she turned to face him.

"Oh, ya know, getting my daily dosage of getting chased by high-schoolers. Ready to set me down?" she mumbled, waving her legs, "I still have two rounds to finish."

"Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo, don't you think you're hurting her?"

She took one look at this new voice before turning to face the boy, "Ah, yes! For my neck hurts and my shoulder is woe! If only thee hands-"

"Okay okay, I get it," he said, setting her down, "I suppose you can't really run away in this crowd."

She hated to admit it, but he was right.

Surrounded by at least three teams of players wasn't the ideal landscape of escape.

"What's going on here?"

Another voice. Old. Much older.

And far too familiar.

"Huh? [Y/N]? Is that you?"

Damn it.

She bowed, hands clutched on her sides.

"Hello Coach Nekomata," she said, a few mumbles rising from the crowd as she raised her head, "Long time no see."


	2. You're Grounded

“Now now, [Y/N], there’s no need for all that,” Coach Nekomata said, a hearty laugh wavering from his lips as he moved towards the centre; the boys falling back to make way for the older man, “So, how is he?”

“Which one?” she asked, stuffing her hands in the tracksuit’s pockets before letting a tiny smile widen across her features.

He crossed his arms and arched a brow, though his smile did not falter, “You know which one.”

She cringed, hunching her shoulders as she scowled while playing with a pebble beneath her shoe, “Still trying to give me lessons.”

The coach laughed, then turning around to face the boys surrounding them, “Well, you all have practise don’t you? No slacking off now!”

Though he shouted, his voice held humour and a sense of playful tone; ushering the boys away and while some _did _turn back for a final look -especially the orange head who was blushing while shouting at two other boys, the black-haired guy that had picked her up with a wide grin on her face and the grey-haired one who awfully resembled an owl-.

She tried to ignore them as they reached the front of the gym, [Y/N] asking permission to get her bag from behind the bush before running back down.

She had to give Karasuno credit.

That was one damn hill to climb.

“How is your mother?” he asked as they entered the gym, the groups already assorted into their respective courts as the balls started their fiery dance mid-air.

She shrugged, rearranging the strap on her shoulder as they walked towards the court where Nekoma and Karasuno were already in the heat of battle, “Dunno, actually. She was in Istanbul the last time I called her, maybe she’s in Europe now.”

The coach nodded, sitting down on the bench; [Y/N] greeting both the manager and who she assumed to be Coach Nekomata’s assistant, “and how about school?”

School.

How was it really?

Should she respond with her faltering grades, which she was certain wasn’t good, or her peculiar group of friends beyond the expectations of, well, a lot of people or the photography club which she found was an absurdly talented member of?

Photography it is.

“Ah, well. It could be better. Though I’m really enjoying photography club,” she said, wincing as the ball made direct contact with the orange-head, Karasuno’s number ten.

He hummed, shouting something at the black-haired boy from earlier before resuming his words, “And which school were you in again?”

“Oh. Ao-”

A scream. Loud and clear. A shrill one laced with confusion, horror and a hint of anger to complete the mixture.

Ukai Keishin. Pointing a shaking finger at the girl in front of him.

The ball fell from a boy in the Nekoma team, along with all others. The pattering voice echoing throughout the gym as the coach stood gaping at the seated duo while the teacher beside tried to calm him down.

“Y-you…” he began, a brow quivering; lowering his hand with help from the teacher.

She saluted him with two fingers, a tight-lipped smile edged on her lips, “Hello.”

“Now, Ukai. Was this really necessary? You stopped all four teams in the middle of practise all because your niece made a surprise visit?”

_Goddammit, Coach Nekomata._

She let her head drop to her chest at the explosive sounds of surprise that came from the boys, specifically Karasuno; all but a guy in glasses staring at their coach in wide eyes and open jaws.

“You… But she- [Y/N]?” Ukai stuttered, hand on his head; directing his eyes from Coach Nekomata and back to [Y/N], who was now silently praying for a hole to appear beneath her feet and sucked her in before the cogs in Ukai’s brain suddenly turned, a scowl appearing on the man’s expression.

“[Y/N]!” he shouted, sauntering in front of her with a finger jabbing into her chest.

She looked up, beads of sweat falling down the side of her face as she gave him her most innocent smile in her most innocent tone, “Yes, Uncle Ukai?”

“You’re grounded.”

Well, shoot.

*

Note #1: Uncle Ukai gets angry. A lot.

Note #2: He gives punishments he thinks is of redeeming quality.

Note #3: They never work/or are not even qualified as ‘being grounded’.

Note #4: Not today. Definitely not today.

Running around from one part of the gym to the other, [Y/N] Ukai now knew what it meant for the Karasuno team to continuously run up the hill yesterday; her thighs already showing the first signs of throbbing as she carried water bottles, towels and a bunch of other things for the players from each school.

These were the managers’ jobs.

Not today.

Definitely not today.

And the worst part? She wasn’t allowed on her phone _or _anywhere near her camera.

She’s starting to think about scratching out note three and four when the clock strikes one o’clock for lunch, signalling the end of practice; a now sweaty and far from alive [Y/N] falling down to her knees, water bottles still in hand, before sprawling across the floor.

She enjoyed the unexpected cool the material greeted her with, the bottles rolling from her hand as she let a smile grow on her lips.

Until he showed up again.

“Uh...Kageyama? Is she dead?”

That little annoying yet fluffing ball of sunshine.

“Leave me alone,” she mumbled, liking the squeak she got from him as she turned her head to face to look up at the team, “Can’t you see I’m trying to die in peace.”

Her eyes moved from one member to the other, examining each of their faces and she had to admit it-

They weren’t half bad.

“[Y/N],” he uncles voice rang through, making her flinch; pushing herself and huffing before turning around, “Yes, Uncle?”

“Let’s talk,” he said, crossing his arms, “Why are you here?”

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she shot some glances at the boys who seemed no more enthusiastic about this talk than her, “You won’t believe me when I say I wanted to see what you were up to, so why don’t we just eat something? I’m starving and I didn’t even have any breakfast.”

He opened his mouth to argue, closing it shut when a hand landed on his shoulder. The teacher. The teacher [Y/N] had a gradual increase in gratitude.

“Come on, everyone. Let’s eat. It’s going to be a tough afternoon.”

A chorus of agreement rose from the crowd as they all piled towards the doors, chatting among themselves as they moved forward.

All but one.

She didn’t know what she was expecting when she felt a finger tapping her arm, looking down with mild rage before cooling down at seeing the orange-head.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said, pointing at him, “The kid who caught me.”

She made sure to keep eye-contact with her uncle as they moved down the corridor, the teacher still using fruitless attempts at trying to ease the coach.

“Um, yes. About that- Hey! I’m not a kid!” he shouted, crossing his arms, “I’m just short.”

The corners of her lips lifted into a grin, “Really? What year are you in?”

“One-”

“Ha! Sucker. I’m in two,” she boasted, holding up to fingers before pocketing her hands, “But that’s the life I guess.”

She hoped it was just her imagination when she heard a number of chuckles when they reached the cafeteria, still flattened under a load of rants coming out of the boy's mouth as they entered the cafeteria, moving to stand in line.

Ukai’s eye was still on her, attentiveness not faltering even when the teacher was conversing with him.

“And so that’s why-”

She turned to face him, raising a brow; and regardless of height, the boy couldn’t help but feel as though she was looming over him, “Did you need something?” she asked.

She looked far too much like coach Ukai when he was angry than the boy would like to admit.

“Ah, well, haha…” he stuttered, darting glances around the cafeteria as he mumbled with his hands, “I wanted to...I wanted to apologise?”

“Is that a question or what?” she asked, grabbing hold of a tray as the line moved forward.

“I’m serious! I-”

“You’re forgetting your tray,”

He flushed a deep red before getting hold of one, sliding it across the metal counter to get his own food, peaking above his bangs to look at her, “You looked angry,”

“Oh, I was,” she said, getting a pair of chopsticks before sliding the tray off, waiting for him at the end of the line, “But not really. Now I’m just mad at my uncle,” she admitted, watching as her uncle was called to the table with the coaches, the teacher dragging him towards their way before he could spare a glance at her way.

Smiling, she looked around the cafeteria; shoulders dropping in defeat at seeing most of the seats were already filled and the places beside the girls taken.

“Hey! Do you wanna sit with our team?” he asked, pointing at his group with two of them waving them (mostly her) over, “They’re, uh, not so bad!”

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said, walking past him towards the table, setting her tray down beside the boy with glasses, greeting them with a faint smile as the orange head's tray plopped beside her.

“Hello, I’m [Y/N]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked chapter two~ I'm open for requests and of course a lil' comment ;)


	3. Watermelons are for Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's picture, a smirking cat-like player and a boy who [Y/N] can't help but compare to an owl...  
Oh. That and Hinata's mortifying and dark expression.  
A watermelon amidst the chaos won't hurt, right?

"Oh, my God. You were actually serious."

"Did you ever see me joke around, [Y/N]?"

"Shh! I'm trying to get a good pose, uncle!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; turning back to the match between Abugawa and Karasuno, his niece on the other hand, with the new permission from Ukai (which may or may not have anything to do with Coach Nekomata calling Ukai 'grumpy as the old man') she received this morning, looking through the viewfinder to snap any good poses on the decoy and his setter.

"Are you getting anything good, [Y/N]?" Takeda asked from beside her, leaning over to look at the LCD display she turned his way, "Ah, that seems...Impressive."

She chuckled, deleting the photo blurred with motion before hunching over to look through the viewfinder again, "You don't have to lie, Sir," she mumbled, pressing down the shutter button before lifting her gaze to show the intact, motion-free photo of Tsukishima and Hinata jumping for a block, "Sometimes it gets like that. This one's much better, see?"

He nodded in response, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Say, [Y/N], I was wondering if you would, how do I put it, sell some of the photographs to Karasuno High? For our newsletters?"

She lowered the camera, looking over at the teacher before giving him a thumbs-up, "Sure. I'll even give you a discount if you'd like? Is ten to fifteen Yen good for you?"

"Hey, I'm sure there's no need, Sensei. She could just-"

"Uh, no she couldn't," she cut in, glaring at her uncle before going back to taking more photographs, "She needs extra money for university and investment for adulthood."

"It's fine, Ukai. I'm sure the school will-"

A crash. A fall. [Y/N] making an abrupt stan and almost falling back herself as Hinata and Asahi's body connected with the ground.

She stood still while the others rushed.

Stood still when the team helped them up.

A face edged with something particularly horrifying stored among the camera's memory.

"Hinata! Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt, Asahi?"

Screw Hinata and Asahi she was the one in need of help here!

Lowering her head, she clicked on the menu. Finger hovering over the memory tab with hinted reluctance before she took a sharp breath, pressing down.

A shout escaped her lips as the camera dropped to her chest, eyes making contact with the Karasuno teams' as she let out a shaky smile, rubbing the back of her head, "Haha. Just, uh, picture!' she said, lifting her camera with a nervous smile, "Looked kinda blurry. A-and scary! Well, uh, blurry and scary! Blurcy?"

She placed a hand on her chin, saying a silent prayer of thanks as the team went back to attend to the fallen crows.

No one saw her slip out.

No one saw her leave.

No one saw her in the hallway, hand over her mouth as the games continue; shaking her head while looking down at Hinata's face with a gradual tightness of her chest.

Hinata was flipping scary.

She didn't who to go to about that.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Daichi, who had been sitting down his team, though particularly with Asahi and Sugawara looked up, mouth stuffed with watermelon; trying to gulp down with haste when he saw who it was.

"Wait! Don't rush, I can wait," she assured, hitting his back along with Sugawara who had made a sudden stand to free the poor captain of his miserable choking.

He coughed into his hand, clearing his watermelon-free throat before turning towards her, red-faced, "Yes?"

she clapped her hands, puffing out her cheeks as her foot dug over the grass, "I was wondering if we could...talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yes."

"Here, or-"

"Private. Away from earshot. Please?"

A snicker had the captain whirring his head around, glaring presumably something pretty darn close to death; shutting up the snickering Shoyou and Tanaka before facing her with his usual smile, "Of course."

She smiled back, leading him away from the group feasting on red fruit; standing under a tree close enough to see the group, far enough not to be heard.

"So," Daichi began, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants; looming over to look over the girl hunched over her camera, "What did you want to talk about?"

"This," she said, stuffing the camera on his face while a finger pointed at the orange head in the middle of the small frame; the soft features of the boy shaded with crawling shadows and the usually round chestnut eyes dilated into something far more mortifying.

[Y/N] felt the boy beside her flinch, Daichi squinting his eyes before laying a finger on the screen, "I... I haven't ever seen it up close..."

"Wait..." she mumbled, taking the camera back, "You... You know about it?"

He waved his hand, pressing his lips together into a firm line before rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah... I've seen it. Once. Twice. A couple of times or so..."

Which one is it, she thought as she closed the camera, letting it drop to her chest before stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, "And, is he okay?"

"Hinata? Oh, yeah. It's all good between him and Asahi. Sorted it out soon after."

Oh.

"Ah, well..." she clapped her hands again, directing her eyes towards the boys, "Good! So, uh, I'll just... go now."

"Ah! Ukai S-"

She whirled her head around, zipping him with a hand, "[Y/N]. Call me by my name, please. I hate being called by my surname."

Daichi lowered his hand, giving a stiff nod before continuing, "Well, uh, thank you, [Y/N], for caring for my team. Would you like to eat some watermelon?"

She faced the group sitting on the lawn, the first years, in particular, watching the interaction with curious glances before she chuckled, "Don't you know, Captain," she said, raising her arms and closing her eyes, "That watermelon is for kids?"

His disappointment was almost instant, hands slipping into his pockets as he then tried to walk past her, down the hill.

"But!" she called out, jumping after him, hands in her own pockets as she followed the captain down the hill, "I don't plan on being an adult anytime soon."

A grin lifted on his lips, hand moving his hair from his face; telling his team to make space for the new visitor.

Sometimes watermelon really was great.

Head low, hands holding a camera, [Y/N] was walking down the dim-lit path; pondering what to do with the image in her hand.

Then came the ball, hitting the pole she was just passing by.

Then came the buzzing silence of shock.

A rigid turn of her head in the aftermath.

"Oops, sorry," said a voice.

No.

_The_ voice

He stepped over the threshold of the gym door, hand raised in apology with a sly grin on his lips.

Kuroo.

"You okay?" he asked, picking up the stray volleyball; hooking it under his arm while waving a hand over her face, "Hello?"

"Ah, of course, I'm fine," she said, hazy and with a tone stemmed with mild fear, "I almost died, ya know? The usual stuff."

He chuckled, turning his face at the sound of his name being called; telling said voice he'd be right over before facing her again.

"Late night practise?" she asked, lowering to her side o look at the gym, "Hours of practise not enough for you?"

He shrugged, assuring the now irritated voice he'd be there again before waving at the girl, "Sorry. Gotta-"

"Can I watch?"

He blinked, raising a brow, "What?"

"Can I watch you guys practise. I can help too, you know. I had my fair share in volleyball."

He seemed to consider the offer, two fingers cradling his chin with a smirk, "I don't know..."

"Come on! I was in the volleyball team until this year. Let me help."

"Position?"

"[Y/P]."

He whistled, shaking his head, "Alright. Why'd you quit?"

"Kicked out. Which I think is about to happen to you if you don't go back there, _captain_."

His smile flickered when she said that. Faltering.

Just for a second.

A tiny moment in time before it returned.

Sharper. Confident.

"Well, the more the merrier," he said, leading the way; shouting at the boy with the owl hair that he was back before throwing the ball over to another one with glasses.

"What's this? You loose a ball and bring back a girl? Kuroo, how scary!"

It was the owl0kid who spoke up, standing with a teammate of his. Hands on his hips while a boy, tall -and she meant _tall_\- stood sprawled over the ground.

"Can we just go back to practise?"

That was- wait, what was his name again? Tsukki, Tsuakki? 

"Oi, Tsukishima," Kuroo called out, pointing at the other side of the net, "Stand over there. Bakuto isn't done with you yet."

"Ah, right..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't underestimate me now, four-eyes. You still trust those weak blocks to counter mine?"

[Y/N] hadn't known Tsukishima for long.

She knew determination when she saw it.

And hints of annoyance too.

Stepping back into the sidelines, she lifted her camera; praying the remaining battery would be sufficient until the end of the training session as the group started practising.

Throws.

Blocks.

That annoying kid Lev and that annoyed Akaashi trying to keep his captain in check.

A half of an hour of that and even [Y/N] was surprised o find that she was nowhere near bored. In fact, for the past few throws, her pictures had been a perfect way for the two captains to point out the mistakes of the other first years.

Grinning into the thought, she didn't notice Bokuto loom over her camera to look at the camera; jumping up with a shout as she felt the breath in her neck.

"What the He-!"

"Bokuto, stop scaring people younger than you," Akaashi scolded, hitting the laughing Bokuto on the back of the head; apologizing in his stead as the Fukurodani Captain rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his friend before turning to face [Y/N], "You didn't answer when I called you," he said, closing his eyes; a proud grin spreading over his cheeks, 'So I-"

"So you decided to crawl behind her?" Kuroo asked, clutching a ball in his hands as a smirk edged on his lips, "Bokuto, you creep.

Bokuto looked as though he was about to murder the captain as he threw a ball at him -which Kuroo dodged annoyingly well- the others sitting down for the break- as the two continued their chase through the gym, plopping to the floor ten minutes later, panting and out of breath.

"Forgive me for saying so, Captains," she spoke up, stretching her arms above her head; pushing herself up while the two others chose to spread over the floor in a tired gaze, "But you're both idiots."

"Now that's not very nice," Kuroo said, a wavering smile on his lips as he lifted his gaze to look at her; the other players watching the interaction in silence, "I just called off a creep for you."

"Oi!"

"Well," she shrugged, rearranging her camera, "I'm sure I can take on a bunch of volleyball players. Afterall-" she walked to the door, pushing open the gym door; giving the group a salute before disappearing into the night drowned garden, "-you haven't seen me in the court."

And with that, she left.

Both the gym and two overly pleased, grinning boys.


	4. How Long Have You Known Them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] gets a surprise call from an unexpected friend, along with an unexpected invitation.

Day two.

A morning like any other.

But where’s the fun in that?   
Let’s start that differently.

Day two.

[Y/N] is certain her uncle is planning her murder.

Sitting on the seat that separated the Fukurodani and Nekoma teams, between their captains’ no less with Karasuno’s captain across from her was far from his approval.

Too bad he had a table of coaches to keep him from inevitable murder.

But it wasn’t entirely him alone that acknowledged the situation.

She did too. 

Though in a different context entirely.

For standing between two boys and across one she found aesthetically pleasing to look at wasn’t half-bad.

Better than any vampire romance.

Though her not so ordinary morning came to a not so ordinary halt mid-joke told by Kuroo, her phone buzzing against her thigh inside the tracksuit pants.

Unexpected.

Equally more when she saw the caller ID.

“Excuse me,” she said, pushing her chair back; the leg scraping along the tiles shamelessly while she flashed an apologetic smile; turning her back on them before walking towards the windows.

“I’m surprised you haven't forgotten about me, you lousy friend,” she said the minute she accepted the call, a hand in her pocket as her eyes found their way towards the garden, “How generous of you.”

“Aww, so you missed me? That’s cute, [Y/N]-Boo!”

She froze, lifting the phone from her ear; making sure she was reading the title right before speaking again.

“Oikawa?”

“One and only!” 

She sighed, throwing her head back before turning around and leaning on the wall, “Why do you have Iwaizumi’s phone?”

“Because you aren’t answering mine.”

“I blocked you. It’s what I do every holiday.”

There was a sob. Then a sniff. And some incomprehensible yet concerning sound as Oikawa continued, “You’re so mean.”

“And you’re annoying. What do you want?”

“Rude. and here I was about to tell you I was here to visit you.”   
She froze. Something zipped up her spine, tingling pain of horror and fear slipping through skin and bone before she could talk again.

“What?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. We’re actually-”

“Give the phone back to Iwaizumi.”

“What? Why- No! Iwa-Ch-”

“Hey, sorry about that,” Iwaizumi’s voice soon came through, from the background muffled groans and shouts rising in a clatter, “I made sure he promised to give it back when you asked for me.”   
“Just… What is he talking about?” she asked, a whimsical smile earned on her lips as she hoped Oikawa was fooling around as always, “You’re not really here, are you?”

“Uh, yeah… About that…”

She ran when he was done talking, towards his uncle in rapid speed; giving a vague explanation of ‘having to see old friends’ and ‘shell message him outside’ rattling out of her mouth before she ran again, too fast for him to argue with.

[Y/N] doesn’t remember getting quicker in her lifetime than she had today, slipping on a button-up shirt, stuffing her phone, wallet and all other necessities before running again, clothes flapping behind her. 

She knew she would put Hinata to shame with the speed she reached the gates, waving at the guard before rampaging down the stairs.

And they were there, with all their glory.

“I hate every...every single one of...you equally,” she mumbled, panting and breathless and bent over, hands on her knees as she wheezed, “It was… your idea… wasn’t it?”

Oikawa grinned, making a peace sign with his fingers before walking over; arm around her shoulder as she straightened up.

“But [Y/N]-Boo! I just wanted to- Ah! Not the hair!”

He jumped, stepping back until he was behind Iwaizumi; who, unfazed by his action, reduced to hitting him on the back of the head, “You aren’t wrong.”

“And you,” she heaved, pointing a hand towards the other two before facing the two Aoba Johsai players, “Why on earth are you with them?”

“Just pure coincidence,” Tendou sang, hands in his pockets as he patted Ushijima on the back, “Isn’t it, Ushijima.”

“No, it-”

“What he meant,” Oikawa cut in, a scowl gracing his features as he cocked his head, “ they followed us when we, as your friends, wanted to see you.”   
“They’re my friends too, Oikawa.”   
“But we’ve been friends longer!”

“Oi!” Iwaizumi grabbed hold of Oikawa’s hoodie, pulling him back when he was about to launch at [Y/N], “Stop lying to her face. What happened is that we actually ran into  _ them _ -”

“Then, they told us that they were coming to visit you-”

“That was my idea!” Tendou cut in, beaming.

“Than Trashywaka decided to follow them-”

“Because she did tell me where she was- Ow! Iwa-Chan!”

“And now we’re here.”

Ushijima was the one to finish the rant, standing straight and monotone as ever with only a casual outfit for a noticeable change.

Then again, that was Ushijima.

She sighed, rubbing her fingers over her eyes, “Well, I still don’t know why you came here. My uncle’s going to be pretty mad when I go back.”

“Don’t.”

All heads turned to face Oikawa, arms crossed as he looked back at her with a gradual smile, “Come with us!”

“What?”   
“We’re going to town. You can come with us, [Y/N]-Boo!”   
She snorted. So did Tendou. Only Ushijima seemed unaffected by his words as the three others bent over, laughing.

“This is my uncle! He’d never allow me to go with anyone into the city.”

Narrowing his eyes at the other two, he crossed his arms, “It’s not like he’s your mom…”

Her laughter ended halfway. Looking up at him with parted lips.

“Oh, my God. You’re right!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air before getting out her mom, tapping away at the screen; the keyboard noises clicking into a low rhythm before a reply came with haste, [Y/N] pumping her fist into the air in victory.

“Mom said yes! Now, uncle Ukai…” she cried in triumph, this time dialling his number; the monotone beeps churning in the air as Ukai picked up.

“Where are you?”

“Listen, uncle. Please listen to me. I’m actually here with four friends from Miyagi, and I got permission to go with them to visit Tokyo. Please please please let me go with them I promise I won’t run off or do anything weird  _ please _ .”

“[Y/N]-”

“Around Saitama then. Just shops and stuff. There are over eighteens here, just so you know. And one strong enough to bash a man’s skull, I’m sure. Pease pease, please! I’ll talk to mom about the guardianship issue again if you will!”

The four others, specifically Tendou and Oikawa were hunched near her ear; a sigh groaning through the phone before he sighed, “I trust you. But if there are boys around, and I don’t doubt there aren’t, how long have you known them?”   
“Uncle-”

“How long, [Y/N]? 

She frowned, counting on her fingers before replying, “Two for over two years, the other two for one year. Is that fine?”

“...I hope I don’t need to remind them what will happen if something does happen?”

“No, you don’t,” she affirmed, looking at each of their faces before affirming again, “You don’t.”

“Alright… Have fun, I guess. And be careful.”

“I will,” she said, pulling the phone away and ending it; looking at her friends with a smile and a thumbs-up; a grin spreading across her features, “Let’s have some fun, guys.”


	5. Shopping, Tea and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping is for losers. Or for bored teenagers. But what's the difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I formally apologize to the user I deleted the comment of. It was pure accident and if you are able to contact me, please do. I would like to make it up to you. :,)

**Fun Fact of the Day: Oxygen is the most common element in the Earth's crust.**

The trip starts as it always does and will end no different. Because if there is anything more exhausting than harboring two obnoxious high school boys (Oikawa and Tendou) and one who’s as dense as he is good at volleyball (Ushijima), is that it leaves only two others to play the parents.

Two very drained and very annoyed parents.

There is an urge to grab both ‘kids’ by the ear and threaten them of going back home once they enter the mall and the screaming in their ears is too much. And another to slap them on the back of the head because by God everyone’s eyes were on them and the anxiety of being the center of attention was just too much.

So (Y/N) made a decision to be responsible. Not that she wanted to, of course. But the drain of having Oikawa pointing at everything and everyone while having a battle of the insults with Tendou just wasn’t  _ helping _ and Iwaizumi was just as lost as she was.

Not anymore. 

(Y/N) reached out both hands, quick and just as silent. Wrapping it around the wrist of both boys and tugging - _ hard _ -, humor no more. 

The boys, smart, or cautious, did fall silent. Glancing at their companion with shared curiosity. 

“Now, gentlemen,” she began, giving a hard squeeze. Not enough to earn a wince, but enough to earn their attention, “You are not friends. But I assume you have the ability to be, well,  _ gentlemanly _ . So act like it, please.”

That was better than any scolding was ever going to get them. And Iwaizumi sent her a glance of approval to confirm it so. Crossing his own arms and offering Oikawa a glare when he opened s mouth to argue. 

Tendou’s closed just as quick, no doubt the boy towering behind the group having a hand in that. Promptly, (Y/N) dropped both their wrists and took a look at her watch, biting the inside of her cheek.

Stuffing her hands inside her pockets, she took a step back to look at the group of boys directly, “Want to go in groups or all at once.”

“I find the latter less than appealing,” Iwaizumi said, glancing at the three others before lifting his head to look around, “Let’s all look around for one hour, meet at the food court, go around for an hour more and go back,” he said, once satisfied with the observation he had made.

(Y/N) nodded, “Fine by me. Ushijima?”   
The boy nodded. And so did the others, less than please, but more cooperative.

“Good. Then I’ll go with Oikawa and Iwaizumi first-” she ignored the way Oikawa’s lit up “- and you two after lunch. Alright?”

Tendou, to her surprise, didn’t argue. Instead, steering Ushijima by the arm and heading to the right, starting to rant about a topic lost in the chatter.

When the boys themselves were lost in the crowd, (Y/N) turned to face her own group, smile edging on her face, “So, where to first?”

  
Stereotypically, it was the sports section.    
And stereotypically, but not for the reason of being female, (Y/N) was bored. 

So bored that (Y/N) was considering having look around herself while she and Iwaizumi sat on the bench, waiting for Oikawa to come back with a pair of tracksuit pants his size and try it on.

She won’t, though. She deserves the benches.

She deserves it all.

Iwaizumi’s voice disturbs the intrusive thoughts in her head. On cue, like always.

Like he knew.

And perhaps he did.

“So, how’s the new school?”

(Y/N)’s lips part. No sound comes off. That’s for the better, but Iwaizumi is waiting. Chin in his palms, bent over and just as bored. Does he show it? No. (Y/N) has no trouble reading along the lines anymore. And that too is just as well. However, Iwaizumi reads along the lines as well, infuriatingly better than her.

And that isn’t well.

“It’s alright,” she shrugs, eyes following a father and daughter walk past the isle, “I’m in the photography club.” 

On emphasis, though not necessary, she touches the camera hanging down her neck. Fingers sliding down the material, not long ago plastered with strikers.

They’re gone now.

She can still feel the mark they left behind.

“The girl’s volley team didn’t make it past the first match,” Iwaizumi cut through, changing the subject and eyeing her for a reaction. At her featureless look she gave back, he sighed. Pulling his lips into a thin line, “I think they deserved it.”   
“I didn’t.”

Iwaizumi turned his head around. Abrupt and eyes just a little wide. Not much. Enough to only betray the emotion under his shell. Enough for him to reach a hand, almost touching hers, “(Y/N). Look at me, just for a second.”

There are no tears in her eyes. And a stranger doesn’t see the storm.

But a friend lives it. And Iwaizumi smiles, and it’s an invitation to pull her back with him, “You’re fine. They lost their best Libero, even though they knew that they rely on you more than their abilities,”

Her eyes are cast down. And she will protest.

But so does he.

“Iwaizumi is right.”

Both heads turn to face Oikawa, holding a shopping bag over his shoulder, “I didn’t catch all the conversation, (Y/N), but what happened wasn’t your fault. It was their loss. And don’t worry-” he flashed a grin, sinister and unnaturally long, voice just as phantom, “I made each of those ladies pay.”

“He means he ignored them for the rest of the year,” Iwaizumi whispered, and (Y/N) had to crack a smile, watching with mild amusement as Oikawa’s face distorted into annoyance, stomping forward and jabbing his friend in the chest, “Stop degrading my efforts, Iwa-chan!” 

“You don’t need my help for that, do you?”

She couldn’t help the second crack of a smile, followed by a chuckle. Shaking her head in disbelief before lifting her camera and clicking down on the shutter, grinning in satisfaction.

And that was also just as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work short in the making and long in the abandoning. I apologize for the long agony of having to wait, never knowing when this lousy author is going to update (or if she is going to at all). This is for you, my friends.


	6. In Which, I Have An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun sets, so does every rational thought (Y/N) has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the railway lines of the area work, so please excuse any factual mistakes which lie in my understanding of the Wikipedia page and nothing more. :,)

The Fact of the Day: Shark teeth are as hard as steel. :)

Never trust an economically-component woman, with a limited budget, a menu.

Because as four young men sit around the table, their 5-minutes in and their suggestions continuously denied, it would fall on their shoulders for her to pick _something _she liked and agree to share the bill. Of course, (Y/N) would refuse. Tugging at the menu with a nasty glare at Ushijima before giving in, offering her thanks and munching on the slice of pizza 30 minutes later with dusted cheeks.

They separated after that again. A promise of meeting at exactly 3 pm -no tardiness, Oikawa- before walking on their way.

"So," (Y/N) said, walking in the middle of the two boys, "Where to now?"  
  


Ushijima didn't mind. But Tendou was quick to pull the strings, biding his time and keeping it 'a surprise' while (Y/N) scouted first the tech store, and then the stationary shop next door for a keychain. 

And it was 15 minutes later when the trio found themselves in the arcade.

(Y/N) mouth fell open. Twice. First, when she considered the prospect, and the second when she saw the all-too-familiar Seijou captain screaming at the screen of a game he was losing

"Well, shall we?" Tendou grinned, hand pointing towards the room of bright lights and promised bad choices.

(Y/N) grinned back in response.

And it was two hours, one missed bus and 4 calls from an angry uncle later when the group finally reached the school building. Granted, they were late. And granted, there wasn't any reason for all four of them to be here, there they were. Oikawa insisting that he had to see her safely back in to avoid her uncle's wrath, Iwaizumi accompanying him because Oikawa would certainly get lost. No one knew why Ushijima tagged along. Offering her a closed eye smile in the reassurance that it wasn't troubling at all, and Tendou coming along because he didn't have a clue on how to navigate the city alone either. 

All, in short, Ukai would be either very pleased, _very_ angry or all at once in a plethora that even had (Y/N)'s chest silked into anxiety. 

The sun coloured the horizon that met the curves of the houses and scenery with a mellow orange and yellow. Dusting the first splashes of white starts along the edge of blue that was starting to sink in from above. (Y/N) got off first. Wiping the beads of sweat lining on her head and neck, she waited for the others to join him. Shuffling from one foot to the other. Tapping her fingers, impatient, and waiting for the bus to leave her view open for a clear shot. And with the last one of its passengers out, the bus rolled away in a puff of black smoke and a grunt. Leavin behind an air of heat before that, too, disappeared. The neighbourhood silent. Undisturbed. 

(Y/N) lifted her camera, making a gesture for Iwaizumi to move out of the way to get a picture. pressing down on the shutter and sharing it with the rest.

"Not bad," Iwaizumi said after a glance.

"Yeah. But do you know what would make it even better?" 

She enjoyed the look of confusion, each a different variant from the rest before lifting it again, facing the group and lifting it to her face.

"Smile, guys!"

They didn't. Not at first. And it took her a few pleads and some flattery of wanting a picture of _all _her friends -because they were- and a promise to take one with herself afterwards to get them to stand together, and a raised brow for them to stop standing stiff like a group of unpleased boards.

Regardless, she was pleased. And the idea of Ukai waiting in front of the gate, fuming was almost out of her mind.

Almost. 

Before the sight materialised in front of her. Laughter cut short when from above the stairs started walking down Ukai with a scowl she was afraid would (Y/N) permanent. 

"Are you aware what the time is?" was as good as a greeting she was going to get. Footsteps of gravel ceasing. the group of teens all equally afraid despite the question being for her exclusively. Silent save for the start of the grasshoppers in the background. A shallow wind to carry them to the grave.

An apology would be in vain. So she dropped her head, rubbing her neck, "Very late. Later than I promised to be home by."

"And my missed calls?"

She pressed her lips into a fine line, "I... No excuses, Uncle Ukai."

Ukai sighed, and (Y/N) started to hear the approach of another scold. A mutter. Something to put her into a place and ground her for another week. 

The arms that pulled her into his chest wasn't one of those things. And though she was mildly uncomfortable with his shirt traced with sweat, (Y/N) pushed down the urge to pull away. Her own arms snaked around his waist. WIncing inwardly at what the reaction from the boys might be. But didn't need to for long, when her uncle broke their little moment and pulled her aside, turning towards the rest of the boys. Hands over his chest. The uncle was gone. And to their pleasant misfortune or ugly luck, the coach was back. 

"Thank you for seeing to my niece and her safe return, gentlemen."

Well, that wasn't all bad. And (Y/N) ensured they knew so with a hidden thumbs up. Clearing her throat and hiding her hands when Ukai looked her way.

"Do you all have relatives nearby?"

"My older sister lives near the Araijuku station. Oikawa is staying with me," Iwaizumi answered, pointing towards his friend. 

  
Ukai inclined his head, pleased, before looking at the other two players.

(Y/N) managed to suppress a chuckle as Ukai discreetly raised his head to look at Ushijima, who answered with his head high enough to not damage Ukai's pride but enough to make clear eye contact, "I'm visiting my family near the Hatogaya."

That seemed to keep Ukai content enough. But after consulting his watch, he had a few things to add, "How soon do you need to be at home by?"

"My relatives didn't set a curfew," Ushijima replied first.

"She wouldn't mind as long as my brother-in-law can pick us up with his car," came next from Iwaizumi.

Another nod, and then something she wasn't expecting.

"Well," Ukai placed both hands on his hips, peeking at how to watch before speaking again, "We have a staff member with a car, who's going to leave at around ten tonight. Since you all paid extra bus fares on my niece's behalf-" there wasn't any behind those words. But (Y/N) wasn't going to fix some for herself by saying they hadn't, really. So she smiled. Rather enjoying where this was going, "I can ask her to give you all a lift to the train station if you'd like."

What (Y/N) was expecting was denial. A chorus of shaking heads and that they couldn't stay, despite how much she wanted to, due to the idea of having to interact with five rivalling schools, some of which they _did_ interact with, in the recent past.

But she didn't expect was for all of them -_all of them_\- to have a sparkle around their eyes, glittering and the obvious sign of excitement stiffing their form.

Tendou and Oikawa both turned to their host of the night. Oikawa pleading. Tendou _glowing_ with emotion, unable to stand still.

"We'll ask them," came a reply in unison, fishing out their phones faster than Ukai had time to take out first, dialling and having the conversation done and over with similar replies before Ukai thanked the woman on the other side, calling coach Nekoma to make sure there wouldn't be any problems with having four guests for dinner before pocketing his phone, turning to face the other. 

"No problems?"

Four heads shook in frighteningly accurate timing. Leaving Ukai sigh, as if he knew the source of their excitement -then again, he probably did- and (Y/N) jumping from one foot to the other as they walked.

"Okay," (Y/N) cut in with a sharp whisper when they were past the grounds and close enough to the cafeteria to hear the sounds of laughter and ongoing dinner, "I have a plan."

"(Y/N),"

"It's a good plan, uncle," she said in reply, reading her camera for him to see when they stopped at the door, standing in between them and the wood, arms stretched wide, "I'm just going to go in, hold my camera out like I'm taking a picture, which will be a video, but no matter, to capture the reaction of the rest of the group. You know, for fun?" 

Ukai took one look at her. Long and questioning. Searching for a reason for why this wasn't a good idea before stopping his shoulders in defeat, "I'll bring them in in two minutes."

  
(Y/N) offered him a wide grin, making sure the others were alright with the plan before opening the door. Greeted with the mellow smell of ready dinner and the familiar clatter from the feasting students and staff.

She didn't go unnoticed. Kuroo looked up from his dinner with some other heads from his team. Offering her a smile which she enthusiastically returned. And he wasn't the only one. Fukorodani... Karasuno... Each team and specifically their captain offering some sort of acknowledged returned twice-fold and their immediate response of confusion. All for her enjoyment while she lifted her camera, starting the roll.

And no, Hell didn't break loose once Ukai opened the door, holding it open for the other four to walk in making their presence known.

There was silence first.

But the chaos that followed -especially from the Karasuno table- was as good as a snapshot as they come. 


	7. A notice on updates. Sorry.

Hello! look, I know you're annoyed, and you want to punch me in the face but in the light of new events, I need to make this note. 

I want to make this very clear to everyone reading this: I want to continue the story. So, so much. But I also need you to understand that I have several projects I'm working on and very busy life as well as an approaching exam. So, I want to ask my fellow readers one thing and want you to choose between three options. 

1\. For me to orphan this work.

2\. For a willing reader to adopt this work.

3\. To have monthly updates. 

Because, fellas, here's my current writing schedule: 

Friday-Monday: Write a chapter

Tues-Wed: Beta read with a friend

Thursday: Publish. 

So now, I only have Thursday to write this. If you all are okay with unbetad, once a month updates. I will most certainly do so. If not, please let me know so that I can put this into adoption. Thank you so much. I love you all and see you later.


End file.
